The Goddess of Love
by dawn stoneflower
Summary: this story takes place after the Sailor Stars season. Mina is reincarnated from the goddess of love and she is the Sailor or love, but she has no love herself. what happens when Kiatou ace's profocy is proved wrong and Mina find's her love? And what happe
1. The Stranger and The Crush

"The Goddess of Love" Chapter One: The Stranger and The Crush  
  
Written By: Sailor Venus E-mail: pamsgirl1@hotmail.com Rating: KG (Kissing Guaranteed! Hehe thanks Nat-Chan!) Disclaimer: YES! I OWN SAILOR MOON!!! Actually no, I don't, but you KNOW we all want to own Mamo-Chan/Darien!! *Hysteric girl shrieks from the crowd* hehe! I do own the mysterious stranger Mina meets later in the story, though! If any of you want to use him you can e-mail me and I might say OKAYES!! But I might say no! (As if.lol!)  
  
Authors Note: hey people! This is my first Sailor Moon fic! I noticed, as many before me have, that there are not many Mina/Sailor Venus romance fics out there! Poor girl she is the Goddess of Love and Senshi of Love but has no boyfriend! *Steam coming from ears* lol, she's also my favorite scout (other than Sailor Moon) but ANYWAY!! I'll shut up now so you can read the fic!! P.S. NAT-CHAN RULES!! Hehe! Go read her fics!! NOW!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{~~~@  
  
She sat quietly among her normal circle of friends, listening as they chatted away in Raye Hino's temple, gathered around Lita's large basket of home cooked goodies. She sat on the fringe of the conversation today rather than in the middle of it, deep in thought. She brushed a strand of golden hair out of her radiant face, closing her light blue eyes that normally held such life and love, this time closed in pain. The pain she felt was not physical, it was a deep pain that came from deep in the depths of her heart. She clasped her hands in front of her to stop them from trembling, opening her eyes and staring around the group with a glazed look in her eyes, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
Suddenly she was aware of the four pairs of eyes turned toward her in worry. The silence in the room was so complete you could almost hear it.  
  
"Hey Mina! You in there?" came the voice of the other blond in the room, Mina's best friend, Serena. Mina blinked and grinned, falsely.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I was just thinking about.something!" she said, her voice cheerful once more. Everyone in the room visibly relaxed, but the ever-caring Serena was not convinced. She took Mina's hand in concern.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok Mina? You seemed a little out of it there. Got any new gossip for us oh Queen-Of-All-Gossip?" Mina grinned, setting aside her own problems for once, and excitedly spilled out the latest gossip from school and the fashion world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~{~~~@((((((((@~~~}~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina walked away from the temple toward her house after the scout meeting with her normal bounce and excited cheer. She glanced behind her as she reached the corner, to see if anyone was following her, then slowed, allowing her sad, serious mood show once more. Instead of going back to her house she let her mind wander and her feet take her wherever they wanted. As she walked she watched the people around her. When Mina looked at other people she always felt something, and if she concentrated on the feeling she could see that person's soul mate. It was that feeling, that power she had because of being Sailor Venus, that kept Mina away from love. Whenever she got close to someone, closer than just 'friends', a face would flash across her vision and make her pull away. Mina sighed, sadly, wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered from the chill evening air and the loneliness she felt inside. Mina was startled to see that she had wound up at the park, which was a long walk from her house. She looked to the setting sun as it gently slid closer to the horizon, bathing the forest in soft rainbow colors, reflecting in her eyes as tears sparkled on their edges. Mina took a deep, shaky breath and ran into the forest, crystal tears silently slipping down her cheeks. Her long golden hair whipped out behind her as she blindly ran through the woods. Mina gasped and screamed as she stumped her toe, tripping and falling down on the soft sand by the pond, scraping the palms of her hands. She winced and picked herself up, still letting herself cry, softly. Mina froze as she sensed eyes on her back, clenching her hands into fists and drying her tears. She was used to men creeping up on her from behind, and it was getting to be the time of night where one had to be very careful. She spun around, fists ready, a glare on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you ok?" Mina blinked in surprise. The speaker's voice was soft yet confidant, and sounded sincere. "Oh, excuse me. I didn't mean to get so defensive. Thank you for your concern, but I think I'm ok.just tripped that's all." Mina said, the pinkness in her eyes from crying betraying her. The man standing before her was, Mina admitted to herself, dashingly handsome. He was tall, about Darien's age or a little younger she guessed, with dark green eyes and blond hair with long bangs in front that cascaded over his soft, handsome face. He wore nothing fancy over his obviously muscled frame, just a worn pair of jeans and a white shirt under his heavy leather jacket. He was quite handsome. "No need to apologize, it is very late and someone as exquisite as you must need to protect herself from heartless men like me." Mina blushed under his compliment, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear and looking at her feet. "Well, thank you for the compliment. I do have to watch out this late at night, I never know when a dashingly handsome man might come along and try to sweet talk me." she winked as he blushed and chuckled. She giggled, and then grew serious again. She called upon her Sailor Venus powers, going deep inside herself to find this man's soul mate, to see whom the lucky woman was. She searched; looking for a face, but to her surprise, found nothing. She immediately came back to reality, realizing he had said something to her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." She said, blushing lightly, hiding her confusion at this discovery for now. "I asked if you wanted a ride home, it's very late and it might be dangerous to walk home on your own." Mina smiled and accepted graciously, relieved to not have to walk all the way home. He walked her to his car, a sleek, black mustang convertible, and drove her home in a comfortable silence, getting her directions as they drove, her favorite radio station playing in the background. He parked outside her house and got out, opening her door for her like a gentleman. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name, Miss." He asked, smiling, his eyes sparkling. "How rude of me! I'm so sorry! I'm Minako Aino, but my friends just call me Mina. And you are...?" the man grinned and bowed, politely. "Damian Cyril. It has been a pleasure to meet you Mina. I hope to see you again in the future." He kissed the back of her hand, then got back in his car and drove off, leaving Mina dazed. As Mina walked back into her house, making up an excuse for her mother about being late, she contemplated that day's events. She had been down all week, after her encounter with the infamous Andrew (the arcade guy) in beginning of the week. Mina had told no one about what happened, not even Artimis. There was no need to, in her eyes. It was over and done with.  
  
**FLASHBACK** "Andrew, can we talk?" Mina's voice was uncharacteristically soft and serious. Andrew, alarmed by this, nodded silently and slipped from his booth. Mina and Andrew walked away from the arcade, in the direction of the park, in an uncomfortable silence, Mina's inside twisting themselves into knots of nervousness. Sure, Mina and Andrew had become very close friends, but that didn't help her nervousness. "Is everything ok Mina?" Andrew asked as they sat down on a bench, taking her hands. Mina sighed, trembling ever so slightly. "I.err.Andrew I'm not going to beat around the bush. You know me better than that. Andrew." she looked deep into his eyes, unable to say it. But Andrew read it in her eyes. He leaned closer to her, drawn by her beauty and kindness. His lips brushed hers, his hand on her back, when it happened. It had been happening off an on all week, she knew it was other peoples soul mates from the start. A face flashed across her vision. A face she knew to well. Rita, a close friend of hers who was in England now. Mina gasped and stood up, pulling away from Andrew with sad, frightened tears in her eyes. "Andrew I-I can't do this! I want to...believe me I do.but my loyalty is to.to my friends first." then she turned, crying, and ran away, leaving behind a shocked and confused Andrew. She ran all the way home and locked her bedroom door, falling down on her bed and crying until almost and hour before the scout meeting. Her first loyalty was to her friends, and would always be. She had never been able to rely on love. She would let love slip though her grasp once again, as she felt she was doomed to do for the rest of her life. *END FLASHBACK*  
  
Mina sighed, her heart still aching with regret. But right now she was still confused about Damian. No soul mate? She tried to think of a few possibilities. Her powers weren't honed yet, they where still faulty, not showing her some people, but always getting the ones it did show her right. He might not have one, like her. Or maybe.maybe he was her soul mate? She knew she can never see her own soul mate.Mina fell asleep thinking about Damian that night, and for the first time in many weeks she smiled as she slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~{~~~@((((((((@~~~}~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: hi peoples! That was it for chapter one! I'm working on chapter two so BE PATIENT! And if you want me to go faster, E-MAIL ME!! I love e-mail!! It took me forever to come up with Damian's name, but it will tie in with the rest of the story later on...*Winks mischievously* wanna know what I'm thinking do you?? Never know you wont!! Have to wait you will! (All in a Yoda voice!) Well until next time, e-mail me and SEE YA! 


	2. Damian Cyril and the Starlight Rouge

"The Goddess of Love" Chapter Two: Damian Cyril and the Mysterious Starlight Rouge  
  
Written By: Sailor Venus E-mail: pamsgirl1@hotmail.com Rating: KG (Kissing Guaranteed!) Disclaimer: I am the secret owner of Sailor Moon! It is all mine!! *Evil laughter* Huh? What's that? I'll get pounded to a pulp if I don't take that comment back? AWW!! Ok ok! I do not own Sailor Moon, but I DO own Damian! You want him? E-mail me and maybe I'll consider giving him up!! Gotta love those green eyes.hehe!  
  
Authors Note: Hey peoplz, I'm baaack!! Chapter two is FINALLY HERE!! *Dodges shoes and tomatoes* ehhehe.anywayz!! Enjoy!!! Now I think I'll fall asleep right here on the keyboard.*head hits table and snores are heard* it's, like, midnight right now.I got to go to bed but I can't stop writing!! The curse of the fanfic writer!! Hey peoplz, I want to make a Sailor Moon site, but I don't have the time or patience to do it alone. I'm looking for a co-founder!! If you want the job e-mail me! Now I'll shut up so you can read the fic! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{~~~@  
  
Sunlight filtered through the slightly open window of Mina's bedroom, a soft summer breeze ruffling her yellow curtains, and fell over the sleeping form of Minako Aino. She sighed in her sleep and rolled over to face the sunlight, slipping away from the bliss of dreamland. Her crystal blue eyes fluttered open to welcome the new day with a sweet, sleepy smile as she groaned, softly, and threw aside her covers, placing her feet on the soft, carpeted floor. "Good Morning Mina!" Artimis greeted as he agilely leapt up beside Mina, purring as she petted his head. "Morning Artimis." She said, her voice soft and loving as she petted her guardian cat's white fur. She got up and went to her bathroom; being as quiet as possible so her mother would not know she was awake. As she went about her morning rituals Mina let her thoughts wander. Damian.she felt drawn to him. It couldn't be love; she didn't want it to be love. She had loved to many times, and her heart had been broken to many times. Kunzite in the Silver Millennium, Kaitou Ace who ended up being her enemy, Asai, who ended up loving someone else, and maybe Yaten, who was a girl as a Sailor Scout. But the one that hurt the most was Alan. Alan. Mina had fallen in love with him in England, it had been more than a crush; it had been love. One day she introduced Katarina, her "onee-chan" her best friend to him. What she hadn't understood at the time was that they both thought of her as a child and fell in love with each other. Mina found out in the most painful way possible. She was in a battle as Sailor V. Sailor V had to go on a mission to a warehouse. In the battle the warehouse exploded and Sailor V was badly injured. She had crawled out of the ruins to an ally nearby. And there her heart had been ripped in two. In the ally Katarina and Alan sat, crying and consoling each other over the 'death' of Sailor V. but not like friends would console each other. Mina had realized the painful truth and dragged herself away to another section off the ally, where she had buried her head in her knees and cried. After Alan Mina had promised her heart that she would never truly love again. Even as she realized just how lonely she was when Asai walked in her love life and back out again, trampling over her scarred heart, she still would not let herself truly love. But now it seemed that she might break her silent promise. Maybe she just wouldn't see him again and she can let the feelings slip away. Mina sighed as she tied her red ribbon in her hair, glancing over herself to see if she was presentable, and ran downstairs, grabbing a muffin and her backpack as she ran out the door with Artimis, deliberately avoiding her mother. She didn't feel like putting up with her right now.  
  
~~~~~{~~~@((((((((@~~~}~~~~~  
  
Strangely Mina found herself back at the pond from the day before. Mina smiled as she sat down on the welcoming bench, gazing over the water and watching the ducks as they played with not a care in the world. She searched through the orange backpack she had brought with her for her diary and a pen. Much like Serena she kept a diary with her full of fantasies and musings. She guarded it well, for it held information about her secret identity as Sailor Venus in it. Artimis jumped up and lay on her lap, watching her as she wrote a few quick notes in it and put it beside her with a dreamy sigh. Mina tensed as she sensed someone approaching her from behind. She placed one hand on Artimis and the other on the pocket on the front of her pack, where her transformation pen lay. "Hey Mina! It's good to see you again!" Mina jumped and turned around as a familiar blond haired, emerald-eyed man walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder in greeting. She glared at him. "Damian, do you always sneak up on innocent girls from behind?" she asked, slipping the sacred diary safely back into her pack. Damian grinned in a boyish way. "I don't know, are you innocent?" he sat down next to her on the bench. Artimis looked up at him suspiciously; there was something about him that seemed.different. He seemed almost familiar. It was like they knew him from somewhere before. Artimis shook the thought from his head and focused on the conversation Mina and Damian where having. "Well that is certainly no way to capture a lady's heart, now is it? What are you doing here?" Damian thought for a while. The real reason he had come was to, hopefully, find Mina again.but he couldn't tell her that. There was something about her that drew him to her. "I was walking to the Crown Arcade on the other side, just passing through. What are you doing here?" Mina smiled. "I like to come here to write in my diary and just to think. It's so peaceful." Damian nodded, agreeing. "Hay, want to come to the arcade with me?" Mina agreed and they got up, Artimis perched on Mina's shoulder. As they walked they told each other about their lives and family and school and other things. Mina learned he was a junior in the high school Darien went to; he lived with only his father and little brother. "So, Mina, enough about me. What about you?" in turn mina told Damian all about her own life. They ended up spending the whole day together, talking and laughing like they where old friends. Mina didn't know weather she should trust him with her heart or not.she had gotten hurt so many times already.but there was something about him that calmed her and made her want to truly trust him. Later that night he parked in front of her house, the setting sun behind him. "It was great seeing you again Mina! I had a great time! Can we meet again? At noon tomorrow?" mina smiled, her breath caught in her chest. He was breathtaking, she thought to herself. A soft blush painted her cheeks as she brushed back a lock of golden hair from her eyes. "I would love that, Damian. I had a great time to. You're a very nice and interesting person. Goodnight!" Damian blushed, smiling, and watched as mina waved and ran back into her house. He sighed, acknowledging the fast beating of his heart and how the gold in the sunset made him think of Mina's hair and the brightness of her smile. Damian's eyes went back to the small, quaint house that mina lived in. A light flipped on in a window on the second story. Damian's heartbeat quickened as a shadow floated across the curtain in the window, mina's figure. Damian shook his head and sighed in frustration as he got back in his car. How could he fall for such a young girl? ~~~~~{~~~@((((((((@~~~}~~~~~ Mina yawned and flopped down on her bed, rubbing her eyes. She smiled and chatted with Artimis as she sat in her chair and worked on the knit sweater she had been working on for Diana's upcoming birthday. Suddenly there was a loud, rapid beeping, Mina's sailor scout watch. She pressed the little button after she opened it. "Mina!! Hurry to downtown, on the corner of 10th and Main!! A new enemy! They are very strong.AHH!!!" the voice faded, leaving a shocked Mina. "LITA!!! Venus Crystal Power!!" she quickly transformed and ran, Artimis on her shoulder, as fast as her feet would carry her to the location Lita told her of. She jumped up on a wall and made her dramatic entrance. "Hold it right there you pitiful excuse for a monster!" the monster below looked like an evil, warped version of dolphin on two legs with spikes coming out of his back, scales that looked like they could be thrown, and red eyes. Mina frowned. "Protected by my guardian planet, Venus, the Scout of Love and Beauty, I am Sailor Venus! And on the behalf of Venus, I will throw down your punishment of love from heaven!" she jumped down from the wall, landing in front of her pinned up friends, and raised her hands, her jaw set, a determined look in her eyes. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!!" the attack hit right on, but the monster didn't even flinch. A look of evil pleasure rose in his eyes that made Mina's blood boil. "Well, well, well. Welcome to my show Venus! Glad you could Hang out with us!!" the monster tossed it's head, sending a ton of razor sharp scales at the sailor. She tried to dodge, but the monster was incredibly fast. She screamed as she was thrown against the brick wall she had jumped off earlier. She looked next to her, seeing all of her friends pinned up against the wall, no tuxedo mask in sight. A red and purple electric looking light flashed across their skin, around the scales. She started to wonder what it was when she realized she could stand, the scaled weren't pinning her down. Then she actually tried to move, and was struck with a searing pain that almost blinded her. Panting she realized why her friends weren't moving. They where in a tight jail, and couldn't move. "Dolphinto you wont get away with this!! I wont let you!" she fought and fought the power surrounding her, but only succeeded in getting herself so tiered and in pain she could not move. Suddenly a blue streak flashed across her vision. She blinked, seeing a blue rose sticking out from the force field in front of her. She fell to the ground, with a weak gasp of pain. Four more roses where flung out, and one by one her companions fell beside her. She pushed herself to her knees and went over to Sailor moon, shaking her friends shoulder. "Serena! Sailor Moon! Get up!" Serena groaned and pushed herself up, an angry and determined look in her eyes. "Damb Monster." Mina herd Serena mutter, looking over the other scouts as they each struggled to their feet. "He's so strong.but we can defeat him!" "Sailor Moon! His only weak spot is on the tip of his nose, Aim there and use all your might!!" Serena did as she was told and the monster howled with pain then disappeared with a small explosion. Mina looked to the man, getting ready to thank Tuxedo Mask for his help, once again, and then gasped. It wasn't tuxedo mask standing up there. The man was tall, with golden bangs protruding from under the hood of his long blue cloak. He looked like a swordsman from the Medieval period clad in a Rouge's attire. "W-who are you? Are you our enemy or our ally? What was that thing?" Mina asked, stepping forward. The man grinned under his hood and chuckled. "I am called the Starlight Rouge. That is all you need to know about me. That thing was called a Ventris. That is all I can tell you for now. Goodbye Sailor Scouts." Just before the Starlight Rouge left his eyes locked with Mina's. Mina gasped as she saw the flash of emerald from under his hood, then he turned and ran away, just as tuxedo mask jumped up. "Who was that?" he asked. Mina was speechless, unable to move. She just stood there, mouth slightly open, staring at the place where he left. Something about those eyes was familiar. She felt her heart pounding rapidly in her heart, like it did when Damian was around.Serena and the other girls' briefed Darien on what happened and the appearance of the mysterious Starlight Rouge. "Damian.?" Mina asked no one in particular, her breath caught in her throat. Serena and Darien embraced, then Serena noticed what Mina whispered. "Mina, do you know who the Starlight Rouge is?" Mina sighed and shook her head. "I'm not sure, but he looks a lot like Damian Cyril." that aroused a lot of questions about who Damian was. Mina blushed as she told them all about how she met Damian and everything she knew about him. "Yea, I've seen him around campus, he's a grade lower than I am so we haven't talked, but he seems to be a loner from what I see of him." Serena got an evil look in her eyes, which was soon mirrored by her friends. "So, Mina, a boyfriend huh??" Serena said, her tone evil. "No! It's not like that." "Yea! We want to meet this 'Damian' in person! To see if we approve!" Lita said, also with an evil tone of voice. "Don't you dare!!" everyone laughed, and Mina finally agreed to bring him to study buddies tomorrow. "Alright!!" they all de-morphed and went home to bed, Mina feeling very embarrassed and curious. Was Damian the Starlight Rouge? She told her Mina it wasn't true, just her hopes. But a corner of her heart still held the belief that it was. She wouldn't ask him about it.  
  
Off in Serena's house Serena sighed as she cuddled in her blanket. "I'm glad Mina found someone.she deserves it." she thought to herself, just before she slipped off into the quiet bliss of dreamland.  
  
~~~~~{~~~@((((((((@~~~}~~~~~ Authors note: Hey! For those of you who read my first version of chapter one, I changed it for the sake of the plot! Hehe! Anyway, this story takes place after the Sailor Stars season! BTW, I haven't seen the sailor stars season, I live in the USA and they haven't dubbed that season yet I don't think, so sorry for the incorrect information if there is any, for those of you who have seen the sailor stars season. I've seen the other seasons though! Haven't missed an episode! *Mumbles, "Yes I have no life."* hehe! Anyway, E_MAIL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!!! E-mail me if you've got problems with it! No flames please.it's a fanfic. I go faster if I get e-mails.who doesn't?? So see you in chapter 3!! 


	3. New powers and The love of the

"The Goddess of Love" Chapter Three: New powers and The Love of The Goddess  
  
Written By: Sailor Venus E-mail: pamsgirl1@hotmail.com Rating: KG (Kissing Guaranteed!) Disclaimer: Insert Standard Disclaimer Here. I own the plot, the Starlight Rouge and Damian. Blah, Blah, Blah.Hope all you lawyers are satisfied. One question lawyers.why would you sew a fan fic writer without a disclaimer?? Oh really? I see! You have no life too! Cool!  
  
Authors Note: hey people!! I'm back! And the lucky co-founder is.no one? GRRRR!! Are you SURE no one out there wants the job??!! E-mail me! Thanks to all of you who e-mailed me! Hehe! I feel loved! Anyway I'll shut up for now so you can read fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{~~~@  
  
The next day Damian met Mina in the Arcade and Mina took him to study buddies, after explaining why. She didn't ask him about the Starlight Rouge, fearing that it might not be him and that he might guess she was Sailor Venus, or that it WAS him and that he WAS an enemy. To many possibilities.she would let Raye, the scout of war, handle the questioning. "I can't believe they want to meet me!" Damian said, chuckling as he shook his head in amusement. Mina giggled. "Of course they do! They want to 'approve' of you before." she trailed off before she accidentally said, "Before we start going out." He didn't know how she felt, and that was fine with her for now. "Before.?" Damian prompted. Mina quickly made up a reason that was at least partially true. "Before they trust you to hang out with us! If you're going to hang with me, you'd better get to know my friends to!" she winked and he grinned. "Anything for you, Mina!" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Mina stifled startled gasp as she felt his hand on her shoulder, her heart beating faster, out of control with emotion, which shown in her eyes as she smiled up at him, sweetly. "Same here Damian." she said, her voice soft. Damian only smiled in return, hidden emotions that Mina couldn't discern playing in his deep emerald eyes. Mina was the first to look away, even as she slowed and walked closer to him, her mind spinning, golden hair bouncing on her back. "Ahh! There it is, Damian! Raye's Temple! Lets go!" Mina said, slipping away from him and running up ahead, secretly relieved as she turned and beckoned him to follow. Damian grinned and ran up after her, his blond bangs whipping about his face. "Mina!! You're here! Where's the guy??" Serena said, jumping up the minuet Mina came in. Mina grinned and had just enough time to tell them that Damian and her weren't an item before Damian burst in after Mina, stopping beside her, panting slightly as he grinned around the room. "Everyone," Mina said in response to their shocked, questioning faces. "This is Damian Cyril. Damian, This is Serena," Serena grinned and waved enthusiastically. "Raye," Raye smiled, an unsure look in her eyes. "Amy," Amy closed her book and smiled sweetly, waving. "Lita," Lita grinned and winked at Mina. "And that is Darien." Mina leaned closer and whispered, "He and Serena are an Item." Quietly so no one would here. "Serena is kinda ditzy, like me, but she's a good friend. Raye is a priestess and has quite a temper. Never get those to together...trust me. Amy is a girl genius, and Lita is strong and the BEST cook around! Darien and Serena are always together, Darien keeps Serena on task, hehe! Anyway, come sit down!" Mina led Damian to the other side of the table where a place had been reserved for the two of them. Immediately Raye started asking Damian question while the other girls kept passing Mina notes about how cute and nice he was and how lucky she was. Serena leaned over and said, "Wow, girl! Good catch!" "Ok, Mina, I approve!" Raye said, winking. Mina's face was almost as red as the bow in her hair when Damian looked back to her. "Wow, she sure can inquiry a guy! Um.why are you so red?" Mina smiled, giggling. "Oh.no reason.now were where we yesterday girls??" everyone giggled at Mina's obvious change in subject and Amy started everyone out. The hours flew past, the sun quickly dipping below the horizon. By the time study buddies ended Damian was part of the group, and he and Darien where obviously getting to be real close. "Later Mina, guys! I've got to go home and tend my plants!" Lita called as she got up and walked out the door. "Darien, should we go home to? It's getting late." Darien agreed and they went home. "Yes, I should get home now to. My mom should be home from work now." Amy waved and left. "Later Raye! C'mon, lets go for a walk Damian." Mina gathered her books and waved to Raye as she and Damian walked out, going toward the park, their favorite place. "I love your friends Mina! They're all so energetic, especially Serena! And Darien is pretty cool, I had thought he would be a little stuck up, since he was so popular at school and all, but I was very wrong. Ya know, I think Serena has had a positive effect on him. He used to be very cold to everyone, but now he's a lot looser and easier to approach." Mina smiled as he went on, describing what he liked about them all. They where all very great; she was very lucky to have them as friends. Her life had never been the same since she met them. She was.happier. And she had friends who trusted and depended on her as much as she trusted and depended on them. They walked, talking idly, to their bench by the lake and sat down. Their conversation quieted as they gazed over the calming lake, the moonlight dancing on its glassy surface. Mina glanced up at Damian and scooted closer to him, shivering. "Are you cold, Mina?" Mina nodded, slightly, blushing. Damian took off his leather jacket and slipped it over Mina's shoulders. Hesitating, he slowly put his arms around her. A shudder went though Mina, like electricity. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, breathing in his manly scent. Damian raised his hand, running it through her silky golden hair as if he had wanted to feel it since he met her. He laid his head on top of hers, breathing in the flowery smell of her shampoo, still lingering in her hair. His hand traveled through her hair, down the bare skin of her arm, and slipped around her hand, holding it tight. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the feel of the other so close. "Mina.I'm sorry." Damian said, starting to let go of her in an embarrassed fashion. For a second Mina feared the worst. Another girlfriend he hadn't told her about, he didn't love her. "I didn't mean to move on you like that. It's just that.you looked so cold.and today I saw a side of you I hadn't noticed before. Mina, you're beautiful. Inside and out, you're breathtaking. And I find it hard to believe that a girl like you isn't.taken already."Mina's eyes widened in surprise. Was she dreaming? Was he actually saying these things? Well if it was a dream she would make the most of it! Mina took Damian's hand in hers, smiling, her eyes soft and glittering with love. "Damian.don't be sorry.I-I like being so close to you. I feel safe around you, like I could trust you with everything in my heart. I've.been hurt a lot in my past. I've loved some guys, and had crushes, but none of them ever turn out. Most ended before they began. But.I feel like I can trust you with everything.including my heart if you want it." Mina closed her eyes and turned her head away, expecting rejection. Damian was overcome with emotion. But he didn't let it show. She looked so vulnerable, so trusting, and so beautiful. A goddess, a beautiful goddess who expected rejection from him. Even if he wanted to reject her, he couldn't have. How can anyone break her heart? "Mina." he whispered, reaching over and turning her face toward his. Mina opened her crystal blue eyes, looking into his deep emerald ones. His breath warmed her face. Slowly their faces inched closer together, her head tilting slightly, then only bliss. His soft lips moved over hers, his arms slipped around her waist, his hands running over her back, and all she could do was wrap her arms around his neck and let him guide her, submit to his overwhelming love. He did love her. And she loved him. Finally. "Damian." Mina whispered, pulling away from him and brushing a lock of hair from his eyes. Damian reached up and pressed a finger to her lips, quieting her, his eyes sparkling with relief and apprehension. "Mina, I'm going to say this before I loose my nerves." He kissed her cheek. "Mina.I think I love you. No.I know I love you. Beautiful Goddess." he brought her hand to his lips, his eyes not leaving hers, and kissed it. Not the normal complimentary kisses that barely brushed the skin that was a customary greeting for her in the Silver Millennium, but a hot, searing kiss that left the firm imprint of his lips on her hand. A memory flickered in her mind, but left so quickly she wasn't sure what to make of it. One man had done this before in the silver millennium.but the memory of him was blurry and came with pain, as if she had tried to block it out in her past life. "Oh Damian!" she kissed his forehead, cradling his face in her hands. "I love you to.the way you make me feel must be a crime." she kissed his lips, and soon they where locked in another kissing war, as if trying to see who could make the other break first. Damian pulled away, his eyes glazed and happy. "You're trembling," he whispered, concealing her shaking hands in his. "Are you warm enough?" Mina nodded, smiling. "Yes, just a little shocked.overwhelmed. I've never done this before.that was.my first kiss." and yet I feel as if I've done it before.in some distant time.when it was forbidden. she didn't say it aloud, but the feeling that she had done this before with someone was overwhelming. She wondered, absently, if this was what it felt like when Serena and Darien kissed. As if they had done the same thing many, many times before. Damian caressed her cheek with his hand, smiling. "Was it a good one?" Mina giggled in amusement. A question fit for the playful Damian she knew. "Maybe.why should I tell you?" she answered, her eyes dancing with merriment. Damian gave her puppy dog eyes. "Plleeeaassee Goddess Minako? Bestow upon this lowly rouge your mighty opinion?" Mina giggled, hiding her shock as another memory was triggered. He had said that before.someone had. "Well." she leaned over and kissed him again, just a peck on the lips. "Would I come back for more if it wasn't?" she winked and they both laughed. Damian got up, offering her his hand. She graciously took it and let him lead her to his car. He glanced at his watch when they where driving again and gasped. "Mina! It's 11:00!" he said, glancing at her. "So? My mom won't care, really. She'll be mad for about a week, then forget totally. Dad might rip you to shreds, but he's off on a business trip like normal. I'm an only child so no little brother or sister to tease me." she shrugged and smiled. "It's so sweet of you to be worried about me." Damian smiled and parked in front of her house. He walked around the car and helped her out, like a gentleman, and walked her to her door. "Goodnight Mina." He whispered, holding her close. Mina sighed and hugged him close, enjoying the feel of his strong chest up against her body. "Goodnight Damian. And.thank you." "What for?" Mina smiled and brought her lips close to his. "For loving me." Damian smiled. "Oh Mina." he whispered, his lips brushing against hers as he said it. Then Mina pressed her lips against his holding him tight as they kissed, with a feeling as if they had done this before, that it was somehow forbidden and yet destined to happen. Just then the door flung open. "Minako Dawn Aino!! Do you know how late it is?? And.YOU"RE WITH A GUY THIS LATE??? Who are you young man?? What are you doing to my daughter??" Mina frowned and approached her mother. "Mom, his name is Damian! He's my boyfriend!! Now back off! Study buddies ran late and he drove me home!" Mina glanced back at Damian in an apologetic manner as her mother swept her in the house, lecturing her angrily, non-stop as they went. Damian smiled and sighed. "He's my boyfriend!!" that statement had really shocked him. Boyfriend. Girlfriend. Him, an outsider, and Mina, a goddess. "Oh Mina.goodnight." he whispered. The light in her room went on and the curtain was drew aside. Damian waved from below as he began to walk back to his car, watching as Mina smiled and waved in return. She watched him from her window as he got in and began to drive away, and he watched her from his rearview mirror until she was just a speck in the distance.  
  
~~~~~{~~~@((((((((@~~~}~~~~~  
  
Mina sighed as she flopped on her bed, her mind swimming in bliss. Her lips tingled with the lingering feel of his kiss. It had all felt so right, as if it was destiny. But the memories that came with that romantic encounter where disturbing. She couldn't remember much, just a fleeting glimpse of a moonlit night in the distant fields of Venus, in the arms of a tall man with blond hair and emerald eyes. He seemed like Damian, but she got the feeling that he was an outsider. A rouge in the society of Venus who was hated by most of the political figures and almost all of the police force on Venus. She couldn't remember why though, although she tried. But she did remember that, as princess of Venus, her love for him had been forbidden and they had met in secret often. On her planet and on others. The only ones who knew about it had been the other scouts, and they had sworn secrecy, being her friends. The princess had not been told about it, for fear of adding another worry to the already stressed life of the princess, who already had her hands filled with her own forbidden love. *beep**beep**beep* Mina flipped open the communicator. "Mina! Monster! Come Quickly!!" Mina nodded. "Alright! I'm on my way! Venus Crystal power!!" she transformed and climbed out her window, dropping to the ground below and running ahead. She used the tracker on her communicator to find her friends and jumped behind them. "Venus!! Help!!" Screamed Serena, Who was pinned to the ceiling in the large concert hall they where in. While the other scouts fought the monster, obviously loosing, Mina used her "Super Love Chain!" and got Sailor Moon off of the ceiling. "These new monsters are to strong for us, Venus! We've been trying but none of our attacks help!! They don't even scratch it!" Mina frowned. Lately Mina had been forced to really act upon her role as leader of the four inner scouts. They fought, under Mina's orders, and protected Serena, making sure Sailor moon's power was kept for the final blow, to keep her safe. "O.K, girls, we've got to work together! Moon and Mars and Mercury, combine your attacks! Jupiter and I will combine ours! When I count to three attack the X on its belly! It's the same X that was on the dolphins nose! Maybe it will have some effect! Ready, 1-2-3!!" they attacked the X, as Venus had ordered. The monster screamed and shook in pain, swaying back and forth. It had an effect, obviously. But it wasn't enough. They just didn't have enough power. The monster raised it's clawed hand, a ball of black light in it, and drew it's hand back, ready to throw. A flash of blue and red swept across their vision, breaking the ball of energy, and a blue rose stuck in the ground, a red rose stuck next to it from the opposite direction, forming an X. "Sailor Scouts, look deep inside yourself and find the love for each other you hold within. Use that love to become stronger!" Mina gasped looking up to the window on the left sire of the Concert Hall. "The Starlight Rouge!!" she looked to the other side. "Tuxedo Mask!" Tuxedo Mask jumped down next to Serena, helping her up, and nodded to the scouts. "Do as he says, I feel it might help you." The Starlight Rouge jumped down and began to fight the monster, using two swords that where concealed under his cloak. Tuxedo Mask joined him. Two handsome, rose-wielding warriors fighting side by side to buy their warrior women some time. It was very romantic. Mina closed her eyes, searching her heart like never before. A picture of the Starlight Rouge and a picture of Damian rose in her minds eye, combining, into one person. The man from her memory!! Mina felt an awesome power explode from her heart. Her body was concealed in light and she felt a small pen appear in her hand. She opened her eyes and held the pen high. "Venus Heart Power Transform!!" "Mars heart power Transform!" "Mercury heart power Transform!" "Jupiter Heart power Transform!" "Moon Soul power Transform!" the scouts where enveloped in light. Venus's new outfit wasn't much different from her old one, but her skirt was made of three diagonal colors, Orange, red, and yellow. Her tiara had likewise transformed, the jewel in the center became a heart-shaped orange stone. The other scouts had similar transformations, the stones on their tiaras becoming the shape of their element. "Now Scouts!!" The Starlight Rouge yelled, jumping out of the way, followed by Tuxedo mask. "Venus Heart Smoke!" Venus held her hands out toward the monster, a large sulfuric gas cloud, like the ones on Venus, shot from her hands and surrounded the monster. The monster coughed, choking, then the smoke formed the shape of a heart and solidified, trapping the monster in a red heart- shaped crystal. "Mars Flame Swords!!" Large Swords, wielded by warriors of fire, shot from mars' hands and surrounded the trapped monster. Their swords went through the heart crystal, sticking deep into the monster's sides. "Mercury Ice Storm!!" ice surrounded the monster, freezing the heart crystal. The heart crystal shattered from the mixture of heat and cold and turned into heart-shaped daggers that flew into the monster of their own accord. "Jupiter Lightning Tempest!!" A giant wizard of lightning appeared. The man faded and surrounded the monster, becoming a hurricane of lightning. "Moonbeam Sanctified Wrath!!" The monster was bathed in moonbeams. Soon the moonbeams became thousands upon thousands of spears and arrows made of the holy light. The monster screamed and the spears and arrows went deep in his flesh then exploded back into the holy light, tearing apart the fabric of his being. It exploded, and then disappeared all together. Mina turned back to the Starlight Rouge. "Starlight Rouge! How'd you know about these new powers? Why are you helping us?" Mina said, her heart pounding. Memories where flooding through her mind, and they all led to one conclusion. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Sailor Venus. Goodbye." He jumped up to the window and disappeared from view. Mina screamed, running toward the window.  
  
"No! Don't go!! Starlight Rouge!! Damian!! LAIN!!!!!" she fell to her knees crying and trembling. She remembered. She remembered everything. All of the painful truth. And wither her memory, the memories of the other scouts where triggered. They all gasped. "That was.Damian? And.Lainvashna." Mars whispered, piecing the pieced together. Moon's eyes held confusion, then realization as she pieced it all together. "Venus.in our past.you and the Starlight Rouge.why didn't I see it before? The way you looked at his pictures in the news, how your eyes lit up at the mention of his name. And why you cried when he was put on trial.you loved him." she dropped to her knees beside the crying Venus, hugging her friend and letting her cry on her shoulder. The other scouts kneeled by the two, placing a hand on Mina's back for silent support. And the memories came. Dark, silent nights with him. Turning a blind eye to what they said on the media. They hated him, but not for the bad things he had done, but for the good. He fought an evil within the city that the scouts weren't strong enough to fight yet. Mina met him when he came to the castle on Venus, fighting an opponent. She helped him the best she could, but wasn't strong enough. Afterward they had talked in private and came to love each other over time. His true name was Lainvashna Hartstone. He told her about the enemy, about his mission, and why the government hated him. They hated him because they didn't know what he was fighting. All they knew was that he was breaking into places and, in the process of destroying evil monsters, ended up killing some citizens. He had admitted he had many accidents, but he was only one man. And most of the strait out murders where because of the monsters. The police ended up catching him as the Starlight Rouge when he arrived to late to stop the monsters. They agreed that when the scouts where strong enough they would join the Starlight Rouge in his fight against them. One quiet night, in an open field, with no one around, they told each other about how much they loved each other. From that day on they met almost every night. On Venus and, when meeting on Venus became too dangerous and difficult, on other planets. The other scouts let them meet on their planets, knowing about the secret of the Starlight Rouge and the love their leader held for him. But the bliss of those forbidden meetings didn't last long. One night the Starlight Rouge arrived late on a murder scene. He was horrified. He guessed that about four hundred people lay dead here. And all the signs surrounding them pointed to the Starlight Rouge. The police had caught him and took him to the moon for trial. He had been sentenced to death. Mina met him one last time in his cell; guarded by the scouts they met one last time. They kissed one last time, and then Mina was pulled away to safety. The scouts knew there was nothing they could do now. The Starlight Rouge was going to die. Two years after the death of Lainvashna Beryl attacked. Mina knew, when she looked out at the forces of Beryl, the enemy Lain had been fighting was with them, and that they would lose. The Silver Millennium ended and somehow Lain had been reincarnated as well, which made Mina wonder if the queen knew of her affair with the Starlight Rouge. It wouldn't surprise her. Venus shuddered, her eyes tightly closed. "Lain.Damian." she whispered into Serena's shoulder, relief and worry filling her.  
  
~~~~~{~~~@((((((((@~~~}~~~~~  
  
"Sailor Venus.Minako Aino.I remember.Princess." he whispered, watching from afar. He would tell her tomorrow. Tomorrow. He turned and flew into the night, the eyes of tuxedo mask following him.  
  
~~~~~{~~~@((((((((@~~~}~~~~~  
  
Authors note: HeHeHe! I love, love, love romance!!! Nice twist of events? Whatcha think? Got any tips for later chapters? E-mail me and let me know! E-MAIL!!!! PLEASE!!! Until the next chapter, SEE YA! 


End file.
